A variety of devices have been proposed for holding tools and keeping them in an orderly array. Some of these devices support tools by their heads, while others support tools by their handles. One type of the latter device relies on the weight of the tool to apply a frictional gripping force on a handle. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,951 to Putness which describes a disc-shaped flexible member having an aperture for resiliently gripping a tool handle. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,499 to Joswig which describes a holder having two opposed side walls, one of which has a surface which slopes downwardly toward the other wall, and a gripping roller which is movable along the sloping surface for engaging the tool handle.
Devices such as these are activated only by the weight of the tool being held. It would be desirable to have a tool holder device in which tool-gripping components are urged together not only by the weight of the tool but also by means independent of the tool. It would be most desirable to provide a positive gripping force immediately upon insertion of the tool in the holder, which will hold the tool in place even in the absence of a downward force exerted by the weight of a tool.